warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
J3-Golem
tump|right|J3-Golem '''était le boss de la planète Jupiter jusqu'a son remplacement par [[Alad V|'''Alad V]].''' Il se trouvait sur la mission Themisto et avait des chances de lâcher à sa mort les Schémas des Systèmes, du Châssis, des Neuroptiques de , ainsi qu'un Capteurs Neuronaux. Apparence et Compétences '''J3-Golem prenait l'apparence d'un pré-modèle d'Ancien Disruptif ressemblant à un Homme d'Équipage Corpus avec de multiples tumeurs sur tout son corps. Seulement, il ne se comportait pas comme les autres Infestés. Au lieu d'une attaque chargée comme les autres Anciens, J3-Golem utilisait une capacité similaire à l'Attraction de quand un Tenno était trop loin pour l'amener au corps à corps. Après ça, il a deux possibilités: soit il frappe, soit il émet un nuage toxique qui infligera des dégâts de poison ne tenant pas compte du bouclier. Pour les attaques à distance, il pouvait lancer des "grenades" similaires aux projectiles du Torid, infligeant des dégâts de poison sur le coup ou si le joueur marchait dans le nuage. J3-Golem n'a pas de bouclier, mais il compense cela par son grand nombre de point de vie. Tous les dommages de poison infligent des dommages en ignorant les boucliers pour attaquer directement la santé, comme l'Ancien Toxique ou le Rampant Toxique. J3-Golem, comme d'autres boss, a ses propres railleries. En voici la liste: *''"Unburden yourself from this mortal coil, . Join Us."'' *''"Pourquoi vouloir nous détruire ? Nous sommes votre chair."'' *''"We were countless. Consume us. Be reborn."'' *''"We embrace you. Why do you defile us?"'' Stats Drop mod: * En commun: Mutation de chargeur/ Point de pression * En inhabituel: Fléau des infestés/ Marteau incendiaire * En rare: Cellule orokin/ Miasme/ rationalisation Stratégie En raison de ses attaques de poison, il faut faire très attention pour éviter que votre vie ne baisse trop rapidement. Ses grenades de poison étant déjà dangereuses, il peut vous attirer dans un nuage toxique. Une des techniques est d'utiliser des armes à longue portée comme le Lex ou le Snipetron pour être hors d'atteinte de son sort d'attraction. Rester loin de lui (40 mètres ou plus, ses grenades atteignent 30 mètres sur un terrain plat) aura pour effet de faire rater tout ses lancers de grenades, faisant des autres Infestés, le seul soucis dans la bataille. Une autre technique consiste à le combattre derrière un obstacle, car quand il lance ses grenades, il vise les pieds. Les grenades auront donc l'effet sur l'obstacle mais pas sur le joueur alors que ce dernier peut l'attaquer en tirant par dessus l'obstacle. Et même si J3-Golem est proche, il ne pourra pas attirer le joueur à cause de l'obstacle. Si vous jouez en Solo, vous pouvez amener J3-Golem à un bout de la passerelle puis vous dépêcher d'aller de l'autre côté et de monter sur les caisses oranges. Il est tellement lent que vous pouvez prendre votre temps et lui tirer dans les jambes. Une fois qu'il arrive à une trentaine de mètres, sautez en bas, puis remontez de l'autre côté de la passerelle et montez sur les caisses oranges à nouveau. Il régénérera sa santé pendant cette action mais son taux est négligeable. La capacité Élan Tranchant d' est très pratique pour vous enfuir si vous avez été attiré. Avec , en utilisant Écrasement sur J3-Golem, vous lui briserez les jambes et le ralentirez. Il ne pourra donc qu'uniquement utiliser ses grenades empoisonnées et son sort d'attraction. Autre stratégie, adaptée pour le solo : Loki, Invisibilité 3, Kunais +80% dégâts, +30% dégâts Incendiaires/Eléctriques. Passez en Invisible à l'approche de J3-Golem, videz 25 Kunais sur lui, puis recommencez jusqu'à sa mort. En redevenant Invisible juste après être redevenu visible, vous éviterez son Attirance, et ne devriez avoir aucun souci avec les autres Infestés. Note *J3-Golem est le premier boss Infesté, et le seul avant l'Update 6, avant que ne soit ajouté Phorid. *J3-Golem est le seul boss qui ne semble pas avoir une seule apparence. *J3-Golem est sensé être vieux de plusieurs siècles. *Il est dit que J3-Golem a été créé par les Orokins comme une arme dans la guerre contre les Sentients, un ennemi antique pour lequel le Virus Technocyte fut créé dans le but de les détruire. *Après l'Update 7, J3-Golem peut lâcher non un, mais deux pack de ressources (avec une chance de 15-25%). L'un contient des ressources de Jupiter (Circuits, Capteurs Neuronaux ou Récupération) et l'autre contient une Cellule Orokin *J3-Golem (et les boss infestés de façon générale) pourrait avoir un lien avec les Tenno car il déclare 'être la même chair' :"Pourquoi vouloir nous détruire ? Nous sommes votre chair". Media Votre commentaire Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Infestés